


Minnie's Red Dress

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [13]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Did you see Minnie's red dress from "HWAA"?Shuhua remembers it for sure...
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Yeh Shuhua/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: Romantic Feels [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Kudos: 20





	Minnie's Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to write something longer, but in the end I decided to not include any explicit sex for this story. So it's basically a fluff piece.

It was a quiet, lonesome day for Shuhua, apple of thine mind’s eye, who was sitting on her bed, playing some game on her phone. She reached a break between levels and, sitting up to stretch, was surprised to see Minnie standing in the doorway, looking at her curiously.

“Why are you wearing that again?” asked Shuhua.

“I like how it makes me look,” said Minnie.

Shuhua bit her tongue. Minnie was wearing a red dress, the same one she had worn in the music video for “HWAA,” the same one she had teased Shuhua with. The same one with the slit exposing Minnie’s gorgeous leg. Minnie saw the reaction it elicited in Shuhua.

“What I mean is, I like how it makes me feel.”

Shuhua looked her up and down one more time. “Yeah, I like how it makes _me_ feel, too.”

She motioned for Minnie to sit down, but Minnie snuggled, pressing right up against her, instead. Shuhua pulled up a blanket from the foot of the bed to cover them both, but Minnie objected.

“You can’t see me if we’re all covered up.”

At that moment the reality of the situation caught up to Shuhua, and she thought _Oh my God, this is really happening, isn’t it?_

“Um,” said Shuhua, going for broke, “if we cover up, you can’t see where my hands are at.”

Minnie’s face turned almost as red as her dress and hair.

“I’ll be able to feel them, won’t I?”

Shuhua was on her, and Minnie tried to laugh but kept finding her lips sealed by Shuhua’s kisses.

“Nom nom nom,” teased Shuhua, “what, cat got your tongue? Ain’t you gonna light my fire? Ain’t you gonna make my flowers bloom?”

“Oh my God, you’re crazy!” said Minnie, and she shut Shuhua down by jamming her tongue into her mouth, holding her close and tight. Shuhua had to break it off by sitting fully upright, and there was so much energy in her movement that she felt a faint spray of saliva when their lips parted.

“You slobbered all over me,” said Minnie.

Shuhua shrugged. Then she noticed Miyeon standing in the doorway, looking a little fierce.

“How long have you been there?” she asked, astonished.

“Long enough,” said Miyeon, and she continued to stand for a while longer.

Shuhua refused to wait it out. “Are you mad or something? Look what she was wearing, it’s not like I had a choice or anything.” And she pulled back the blanket for Miyeon to see.

Her cross look faltered. “Okay. Maybe you have a point…”

“She’s just jealous,” said Minnie. “Ashamed I made a move first.”

“No, I’m not!”

_Please let there be a threesome_ , prayed Shuhua. _Oh, please-please-please-please…_

“Then,” asked Minnie, “why don’t you come over here and help me make a Shuhua sandwich?”

Shuhua’s heart stopped for a moment, as Miyeon sat down on her other side. Then it beat like a jackhammer as Minnie sat up, grabbed her and Miyeon, and pulled them down on top of her.

“Minnie,” whispered Shuhua, and, “Miyeon…” and then Minnie was kissing her on the lips, and Miyeon on her cheek, and they lived happily ever after, all because of a skimpy red dress.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a moment in their behind the scenes video I-TALK #80, link below:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANhubXC-hSg
> 
> Jump to about 11 minutes and 40 seconds, or maybe earlier for a little context. Or just watch the whole thing like the fans that you are/should be. But Minnie's in a red dress, and at 11:40 Shuhua says "너무 내 취향이야 오늘" which the subtitles translate as "You're my type today." Naturally, I had no other choice but to ship that moment, and interpret it in a particular way. Also, I added Miyeon because she and Minnie have teased Shuhua about kissing her on the cheeks. Yippee!


End file.
